The Angel of the Lost
by Through the broken glass
Summary: Hey, everyone loves Olive...she's a cute Angel. Well, no...actually everyone is scared to death of her. Why? She destroys those who love..and apparently fate is against Hitomi and Van. See what happens!
1. Time to know

"What does it all mean?"  
  
"Was it all just a dream?"  
  
"No it was real"  
  
"She came."  
  
The Angel of the Lost  
  
Olivia sat alone, the chair creaking beneath her. She could smell the sent of fresh blood outside. The bodies were burned next, she knew.but she couldn't stand up. She was afraid of what the others would say. Olive, the clumsy angel of the lost.she was meant to mislead. To bring down those that did not deserve the right to be graceful or organized. This was her gift.  
  
"Some gift" She sighed and leaned forward, snatching up the book on the floor. It was the map of the Lost. The directions were.wrong, as usual and she was forced to hand them to the ones who the Angels of Decision had picked for the trail. The Woman's name was Hitomi. She was young.about 15. Her destiny was to lose the only one she loved and with Olivia's help, it would be done. Now, if only she could figure out how to stand up out of the without falling over or tripping on the piles of books she held in her chamber. Her dress was short, loose and very comfortable. The Silky blue fabric did not conform to her body or bring out any of her.erm.better features, but in fact dulled them till the point they almost didn't exist. Standing up with such a short dress shouldn't be too difficult.well, for a normal Angel. Unfortunately, Olivia was not normal. Finally, after a moment of debating, she pushed her body up, until she stood on her own two feet. "Ha! I didn't fall over!" She grinned, quite proud of herself. The next step was not as lucky. In fact, the very next step she tripped over the very map she swore she had in her hand just a few minutes ago. Well, no matter, she collapsed on the hard, wooden floor. The sun that escaped the window and was scattered on the floor in rays, was now dashing over her pupils creating annoyance. She sighed once again, this time more heavily and let herself up again. She clung to the wall, wishing she could retreat back to the chair, but not today. Today she had a goal. The only thing left to prove herself to the Angels. The Angels of destiny controlled her fate.what could she do? 


	2. Time to see

"The Angel of the Lost! She lives in the seventh hell for now, until she can prove herself to Destiny. Her home smells like burning flesh. Bodies hang from the walls tangled in cold heavy chains. You can never die in the Seventh hell.but you can feel everlasting pain! No, Olivia, the angel of the lost has no pity! She takes our animals and leads them to the cliffs, beating them to the edge and forcing them to jump! Her point is merely to bring new creatures to the Hell and live in the lonely pits for eternity! There, you shall live.but you will be lost. That is her purpose. The Angel of the Lost." The fortune had been told. Hitomi froze, her pendant swinging from side to side, with the invisible energy that gathered as she spoke. "What does this all mean, do you think, Merl?"  
  
The cat's ears perked and she swiftly and gracefully approached Hitomi, the Card of the temperance held in one hand. "I dunno, maybe the books you're reading are a lil' too advanced for ya." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. The card slipped from her fingers and hit the floor in an eerie silence.  
  
"You're not helping Merl." Hitomi groaned, as she slid forward, her chin resting on her hands. Her Sienna colored hair, feel in straight tendrils over her eyes. She huffed them away, and pressed her pink lips tightly together. "I guess.maybe.This is a little advanced for me, but the cards.they said that She was coming. How can that be? I don't even know what she is!"  
  
"She's an angel, dolt! Didn't you even read the damn thing? It says right there!" She shoved her index finger on the page, pointing out the repeated word 'angel'. "How many times does it have to say 'angel' before you understand that she's an angel!" Merl growled and removed her finger, rushing away when the irritation was too much.  
  
Hitomi smiled "Yeah, well, I don't know many angels that live in hell." She glanced back down at the delicate pages, her blue eyes glassy with confusion. "Maybe this book is too hard." She shrugged and shut it, returning her crystal gaze to her cards. "And maybe I should stop relying on you so much. This game is getting too deep"  
  
"Hitomi," Van snuck up behind her and squeezed her sides. She just jumped and glared at him "hey! Thought I'd stop in before I go practice for a while" He took a step back, his expression light hearted. "Any luck with that angel of the Lost, yet?" Hitomi shook her head.  
  
"Nope, not a thing. In fact, I think I'm done with it. My cards were probably wrong." She forced a slight smile, before hastily picking up the cards.  
  
"Wrong? How can that be? I thought they were always right. Have you gotten any visions?" He asked, not convinced. How could her tarot cards be wrong? They were always right.  
  
Hitomi nodded again. "Yes, but nothing too detailed. I'm just going to forget about it for now. So, can I come watch you train for a while?" She smiled brightly, as Van offered her his hand. The day would 


	3. Time to leave

Olive ignored the fact that her shoes were much too big, her shirt was way too heavy for her, and how her brownish wings dragged behind her. Today was the very first day of her mission, and everything would go just fine, even if she did look a mess. Olive did look a little urchin like. Her usual perfectly curled crimson tendrils were now in puzzling tangles at the top of her head. The clothing she wore was again, rather heavy and wrinkled in the oddest places. Over all, she did look like a mess. Still, the job had to be done.  
  
As she walked along the halls, where many of the bodies had been hanging for years, she pulled a piece of muddy paper from her Tuscan skirt and began to read through the list. "Ok, lets see.I have to go to Gaia." Immediately, the paper slipped from her fingers, and Olivia herself fell to the floor. "Hmm. Only five seconds from the house and already I'm misplacing my feet." She grumbled at her own incompetence and pushed herself from the ground. She reached for the newly ripped paper, pulling it to her chest. "I have to go to Gaia?" Olive made a face only a teenager who was not allowed to go to the midnight movies would make. "Well, fine!" She snorted and stood up. It seemed as if she were talking to absolutely nothing, rather herself. Olivia did that a lot. For many years, she sat alone in her room, away from the other angels and even farther away from the demons. She was always alone. Talking to herself prevented her sanity from playing hide and seek every so often. Still, she did seem a little over the edge, being alone did that to people. Olive ran her slender fingers over top of the coffee drenched, ripped, and wrinkled paper once again, reading through the rest. "Ok, so I get to go to the surface, that's not so bad. There will be people.living people." She winced and glanced at the burning humans that decorated the walls. "Um, and I go to see a Hitomi, by a lake.that's where I do my job" Olive licked her peachy lips, thinking over her assignment. If she failed to ruin this Hitomi's future, then destiny would banish her for good. The thought almost brought Olivia to tears. "This bites!" 


End file.
